Croire en soi
by Atlantis's Guardian
Summary: Jack va devoir faire la paix avec lui-même pour sortir de cet étrange endroit. Mais qui est cette jeune fille ailée ? (suite de la cité oubliée 1 et 2)


**Croire en soi...**

_Résumé : Jack va devoir faire la paix avec lui-même pour sortir de cet étrange endroit. Mais qui est cette jeune fille ailée ?_

_Genre : Sentiments_

_Saison : suite de « La cité oubliée 1 et 2 » (derniers épisodes de la saison 7)_

_Disclaimer : Bon, là je crois qu'on dit un truc du style : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai reçu aucune rémunération pour écrire et publier cette histoire etc, etc…_

_Note de l'auteur : Le point de vue de cette histoire est celui d'un personnage que j'ai inventé. Je m'excuse du manque d'action mais ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire alors…_

§§§§

**Je marchais le long de ce long couloir sombre…**

**Une lumière… enfin… Je touchais au but… La lumière n'était plus loin de moi… Il fallait courir… Non, voler ! **

**Pourquoi mes ailes ne voulaient-elles pas se déployer ? **

**Par Atlantis, quelle douleur ! Je ne pouvais plus bouger…**

**Concentre toi Liliane… Chasse cette douleur de ton corps… Tu peux le faire ! Oui ! C'est ça !... **

**Ouf, je n'ai plus mal. Mais la lumière a une fois de plus disparue… Tant pis… **

**J'entendis un bruit.**

**-Qui est là ? lançai-je.**

**Je me retournais. Un homme se tenait face à moi. **

**-Qui êtes vous ?**

**Il me regarda avec étonnement et m'observa quelques instants en silence. J'eus l'impression que ses beaux yeux chocolat tentaient de me sonder… Cet homme me faisait penser au prince… Mais quel prince au juste ? Pourquoi ma mémoire était-elle si fragmentaire ?**

**-Et vous ?**

**Il était méfiant… Et moi aussi. Cet individu ne plaisait pas à Ciliane qui ne cessait de me le répéter depuis que je l'avais vu.**

**-Je m'appelle Liliane.**

**Il me regardait toujours avec insistance. Je crois que mes ailes le gênaient… à moins que ce soit mes yeux dorés ? Allez savoir.**

**-Moi, c'est Jack… Jack O'Neill…**

**Je fronçais les sourcils… Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais quoi ?**

**-Où sommes nous ? me demanda-t-il.**

**-Dans un espace intermédiaire… Nous ne sommes ni mort, ni vivant.**

**Il ne semblait pas trouver ce que je venais de lui dire à son goût…**

**-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ?**

**-C'est impossible à dire… Cet endroit est hors du temps et de l'espace… Mais comment y êtes vous arrivez ?**

**Il m'expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. J'étais impressionnée… Ciliane aussi. Un simple humain possédant par deux fois le savoir des Anciens ? Nous n'aurions jamais cru ça possible… Il me dit que son ami Daniel avait voulu le faire à sa place la seconde fois.**

**-Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu…**

**-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le colonel.**

**-N'importe qui ne peut pas actionner la bibliothèque… Vous devez avoir quelque chose dans l'ADN qui fait que la connaissance des Anciens vous reconnaît… A moins que…**

**Je me tus. Dans ma tête Ciliane venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose… Si cet homme était celui de la prophétie de la prêtresse d'Atlantis ?**

**-Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici, déclarai-je.**

**-Vous savez comment il faut faire ?**

**-Le seul moyen de sortir de cet endroit est de le vouloir.**

**-Mais je le veux !**

**-Pas vraiment… Vous avez peur… Peur des connaissances qui sont dans votre tête, des sentiments qui sont dans votre cœur, des blessures qui sont dans votre âme. Vous devez croire en vous pour réussir…**

**-Je ne comprends pas…**

**-Ce n'est pas grave… Commençons par le commencement. Venez.**

**Je continuais à marcher dans le couloir suivi par mon compagnon. Une porte se découpa à notre gauche. Je l'ouvris et nous entrâmes. Nous étions dans un pré où jouaient trois enfants sous l'œil vigilant d'une vieille femme. Je sentis Jack se raidir. **

**-Rachel ! Jonathan ! Bruce ! appela la femme. Ne vous éloignez pas ! Je vais vous chercher des orangeades. Et ne vous approchez pas de la rivière !**

**Les enfants acquiescèrent. Ils étaient proches d'une rivière assez vive. Le plus vieux des trois s'approcha de l'eau.**

**-Bruce, mamie a dit qu'on devaient pas y aller ! s'exclama l'autre garçon.**

**-Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée Jonathan !**

**-C'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua la fillette qui s'avança vers le dénommé Bruce. C'est celui qui dit qui est en plus et… Aaaaaaaahhhh !**

**Un morceau de terre céda sous les pieds de Rachel qui tomba dans les flots.**

**-Rachel !!!!**

**Jonathan sauta à l'eau pour venir en aide à la fillette.**

**-Arrêtez, m'ordonna le colonel.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas parvenu à la sauver ce jour là, dis-je.**

**-Non, elle s'est noyée…**

**Je pouvais sentir la douleur dans les paroles du militaire.**

**-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous reprochiez sa mort…**

**-C'était ma jumelle… Ma sœur jumelle… Et je n'ai pas su la sauver. Elle comptait sur moi.**

**-Et vous pensez qu'elle aurait voulu que des années après vous vous empêchiez d'être heureux pour ça ? Moi je crois au contraire qu'elle aurait voulu que vous soyez heureux pour vous deux. Mais depuis sa mort vous n'êtes jamais _vraiment_ heureux. Même lorsque vous étiez avec votre femme Sarah et votre fils Charlie vous n'étiez pas heureux, osez me dire le contraire.**

**Jack baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.**

**-Vous avez raison… Mais vous savez c'est moi qui aurait du mourir, elle méritait plus que moi de vivre et…**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée mais pour faire avancer cette histoire nous allons -temporairement- admettre que c'est le cas. Dans ces conditions il est anormal que vous ne soyez pas heureux. Une fillette dont l'existence était plus importante que la votre était morte et vous vous étiez en vie. Cela donnait à votre vie une importance décuplée non ?**

**Il ne répondit pas. Mais je pouvais voir qu'il doutait.**

**-De plus, continuai-je, la vie de tous les humains à la même valeur quoique certaines personnes puissent dire. Toutes les vies sont importantes. Acceptez que cet accident fût un coup du destin. Je sais que perdre sa jumelle est pire que de perdre une sœur, c'est comme perdre une partie de soi… Mais perdre le bonheur est un prix trop lourd à payer.**

**-C'est vrai…**

**Je souris, ce problème était en grande partie réglé… Mais il n'était pas seul… (hélas).**

**Nous sortîmes de cette pièce pour entrer dans une autre, adjacente. Cette fois nous étions dans un salon. On pouvait y voir trois jeunes hommes, une jeune fille et une femme.**

**-L'armée ! Tu plaisantes Jonathan ! s'exclama le plus vieux des garçons qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 25 ans.**

**-Ton frère à raison, intervint la femme. L'armée… C'est…**

**-C'est ce qu'il veut faire, plaida la jeune fille.**

**-Ne t'en mêle pas Frédérique, tu es trop jeune, fit la femme.**

**-Enfin, maman, j'ai 14 ans ! Je ne suis pas idiote !**

**- Frédérique ! Monte dans ta chambre !**

**La dénommée Frédérique serra les poings et monta dans sa chambre. Un homme d'âge mûr entra dans la pièce.**

**-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il.**

**-Ton fils vient de s'engager dans l'armée de l'air ! cracha la femme.**

**-William ?!**

**-Mais non, papa ! s'exclama le plus vieux des garçons. Je fais médecine et j'y suis très bien.**

**-Je me disais aussi, ricana le père. Je suppose que c'est toi Jonathan.**

**-Oui.**

**-Papa, dis lui, toi que c'est une décision inconsidérée ! s'écria William.**

**-Venant de Jonathan je ne m'attendait pas à mieux, persifla le père.**

**Les phalanges de Jonathan était en train de virer au blanc tellement il serrait les poings.**

**-Et toi, Nathan, qu'en penses tu ?**

**Le plus jeune des garçons parut surpris d'être mit à contribution dans la conversation.**

**-Je pense que Frédérique n'a pas tort. C'est a lui de faire ses choix et nous devons les respecter…**

**-Tu n'es qu'un enfant Nathan, affirma la mère. Ta sœur a tort, ton frère est un des héritiers de la famille O'Neill ! Il ne doit en rien entrer dans l'armée ! Nos ancêtres se retourneraient dans leurs tombes !**

**-Je n'en ai rien à faire de nos ancêtres ! Ils n'ont pas sauvé Rachel ! De toute façon votre avis m'est égal ! Je ferais ce que je veux !**

**Hors de lui Jonathan se dirigea vers la porte. Son père le prit par le bras.**

**-Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant de t'être excusé auprès de ta mère et lui avoir promit de laisser tomber cette folle idée d'armée, ordonna-t-il.**

**Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit. Je dois admettre que moi non plus et que ça me tira un sourire. Les pieds de Jonathan pivotèrent de façon à ce qu'il se retourne et il envoya une droite monumentale à son père qui tomba au sol, le nez en sang et complètement sonné. **

**-Ouille, murmurai-je alors que Jonathan partait en courant. Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, observai-je en me tournant vers le colonel O'Neill.**

**-C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas avoir tapé aussi fort…**

**-Quoi qu'il en soit vous êtes parti pour l'armée le lendemain et n'avez jamais revu votre famille… Vous avez entièrement coupé les ponts avec eux… même avec Frédérique et Nathan qui vous avez pourtant défendu…**

**-Je…**

**-Osez me dire que ça ne vous a pas rendu malheureux !**

**Il détourna les yeux vers la silhouette immobile de son jeune frère.**

**-Mais où sommes nous ?**

**-Nous sommes dans les « salles du souvenir ». Vous voyez les scènes de votre passé qui sont sélectionnées dans votre esprit sous forme d'images holographiques. **

**-Ca plairait à Carter.**

**Je souris, le major Carter… Sujet glissant mais intéressent et instructif. Nous y reviendrons plus tard…**

**-Revenons en à nos moutons. Ne pensez vous pas que votre réaction a été quelque peu exagérée ?**

**-Sans doute… Mais j'étais jeune et je n'avais pas envie de devenir aigri comme mon père et ma mère… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait réussi…**

**-Tout est relatif… Vous avez réussi votre vie du point de vue professionnel… Du point de vue personnel par contre…**

**Je laissai ma phrase en suspend et entraînai le colonel dans une autre salle. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'année s'y trouvé. Il fouinait partout à la recherche d'un jouet. Il fini par en trouver un à son goût.**

**-Non, pas ça, fit le colonel d'une voix brisée.**

**Le garçon regardait son jouet sous toutes ses coutures… Il semblait s'amuser…**

**PANG…**

**Le coup partit trop vite pour que l'enfant ait le temps de réaliser. Son corps toucha le sol alors qu'un sourire amusé flottait encore sur ses lèvres.**

**-Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Pourquoi ?! hurla O'Neill. Vous voulez me montrer que j'ai tué mon fils ?!**

**-Je veux vous montrer que comme pour Rachel c'était un accident contre lequel vous n'auriez rien pu faire… Il est temps pour vous de faire votre deuil…**

**-Vous ne savez rien !! Vous parlez mais vous ne savez rien !! RIEN !**

**Il m'attrapa par le col de ma tunique et me souleva comme si j'étais une plume. Une veine de son front ressortait comme pour me montrer sa colère.**

**« Laisse moi faire. »**

**La voix de Ciliane s'imposa à mon esprit. Je fermai les yeux.**

**Lorsqu'ils se rouvrirent ils avaient perdus leur teinte d'or pour prendre une couleur carmin. Ce n'était plus moi que le colonel tenait mais Ciliane. D'un geste elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'O'Neill.**

**-Nous essayons de vous aider et vous vous faites tout pour nous rendre la tache plus dure ! s'énerva-t-elle. Vous croyez que c'est drôle ? Que nous aimons faire ça ? Cela fait des milliers d'années que nous sommes bloquées ici pour aider les autres ! Et vous colonel O'Neill vous pensez nous être supérieur alors que vous avez la chance d'avoir des personnes qui vous aiment et que vous n'êtes même pas capable de le voir !**

**Le décor de la salle changea pour montrer la salle des machines d'un transporteur Goa'uld.**

**-Mon colonel ce que j'essayais de vous dire chez vous avant que Daniel et Teal'c n'arrive c'est…**

**-Je sais.**

**Le major Carter resta quelques instants face à son supérieur et l'image disparue.**

**-Que savez vous ? siffla Ciliane. Je me le demande. En fait ça vous amuse de la faire souffrir ? Elle s'apprête à vous dire qu'elle vous aime et vous vous lui dite un « je sais » détaché. J'en déduis que vous ne l'aimez pas !**

**-Comment pouvez vous dire ça !**

**-Dites moi le contraire.**

**Un silence suivi cette demande.**

**-Je l'aime, murmura Jack.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-JE L'AIME !!! Je l'aime à la folie, je pourrais mourir pour qu'elle sourie !**

**-C'est un commencement, sourit Ciliane. Je pense que Liliane peut continuer.**

**Elle ferma les yeux et me laissa « revenir ».**

**-Je ne comprends pas… Au début vous aviez les yeux et les cheveux dorés, ensuite vous avez eu les yeux carmin et les cheveux bordeaux, et maintenant vous êtes redevenue comme au début…**

**-C'est simple, les Anciens m'ont créé. Ils ont mit deux âmes dans mon corps. La mienne et celle de Ciliane. J'ai les yeux et les cheveux dorés alors que Ciliane a les yeux carmin et les cheveux bordeaux. Elle est la combattante et moi la scientifique… Lorsque Ciliane veut le contrôle du corps il suffit que je le lui laisse.**

**-Comme les Tok'ras ?**

**-Si on veut… Sauf que ce corps nous appartient autant à l'une qu'à l'autre. Si l'une de nous deux meurt, l'autre aussi… Nous n'avons pas de vie propre.**

**-Ca ne vous manque pas ?**

**-Si, un peu parfois. Mais parlons de vous. Avez-vous compris ce que j'essayais de vous dire ?**

**-Je crois… En tout cas j'ai compris que renier ses sentiments n'amène rien de bon, et que je ne dois pas me croire responsable de tous les malheurs qui ont lieu autour de moi. Chacun a sa part de responsabilités et ce n'est pas en cessant de vivre qu'on peut effacer ces malheurs.**

**Je lui souris. Il avait comprit le plus gros.**

**-Vous savez ce que j'aimerai faire ? me demanda-t-il.**

**-Non.**

**-J'aimerai sortir d'ici, garder les connaissances des Anciens, aller au SGC et mettre une bonne fois pour toute fin à cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps.**

**-Je ne peux qu'approuver et…**

**Ma phrase fut coupée. La douleur recommençait… En général ça signifier que quelqu'un entrait dans cet espace… Pourtant cette fois si elle était différente. Mes ailes n'étaient pas bloquées… Une lumière aveuglante me traversa. **

**Je tombais lourdement sur le sol froid. J'entendis tousser près de moi. Le colonel tenait tant bien que mal debout en s'accrochant à une paroi du caisson de « sommeil ».**

**-Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.**

**-Nous sommes de retour sur Terre…**

**-Comment ?**

**-Je crois que vous avez fini par comprendre. Par contre moi je devrais pas être là… Enfin, nous avons des choses à faire…**

**-Lesquelles ?**

**-Et bien si j'en crois notre emploi du temps nous devions : sortir de l'inter-espace, garder les connaissances des Anciens, aller au SGC et mettre une bonne fois pour toute fin à cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps. Donc il nous reste à aller au SGC et à mettre fin à la guerre contre les Goa'ulds…**

**-Et bien, allons-y ! lança le colonel.**

§§§

**A suivre dans :**

La force des sentiments


End file.
